


apologies & happiness

by candidshot



Series: episodes [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: After his and Magnus's fight earlier that morning, Alec finds himself drinking while getting advice from the bartender, Maia.prompted by S03ep06 & ep07





	apologies & happiness

When Alec slammed the beer glass loudly on the counter, Maia gave him a concerned smile and replied, "Any harder and you would have me on my knees searching for broken shards".

Even in his tipsy state, Alec felt strong remorse. "Sorry", he replied, twirling the beer glass around in his hand.

Maia's face still showed concern, her elbows leaning on the bar counter. "I'm not good at giving advice but I'm a good listener".

“My boyfriend is immortal”, Alec replied with a forced shrug. “A very old immortal”.

“Like a grandpa?” she asked, a teasing smile on her lips, “As in, you’re dating an older man?”

Alec looked at her with eyes deep in thought, “You could say that”.

But Maia didn’t judge. “I’m also dating one”, she said, “Though at times, I feel like the older one”.

And for the first time that evening, Alec smiled. “Well at least he doesn’t call you a child”.

“Only because if he did, I would break his teeth,” she replied, pouring him another drink.

Alec gasped at the horror of spoiling Magnus's beauty. “My man is too pretty… too beautiful to walk around with a broken tooth”.

Maia widened her eyes, appalled but more so intrigued. “Do you want revenge or do you love this guy?”

Alec took a sip of his drink, then looking back over at her and replied, “I love him more anything”.

“Then stop drinking and go home”, she told him, taking away his half-filled glass, “Immortals are a pain in the ass but they do love truly and freely”.

“And do they also love forever?” he asked, pulling back the glass. “Because once I love, that’s it. I’m all in”.

She took the glass back from him, “Forever is quite a burden but immortals must know the true essence of time so I imagine they love as though each time is their first”.

Alec sighed, taking a full gulp. “Well it sure doesn’t seem that way”.

And Maia sighed out of concern. “I don’t know but it’s probably because they’ve seen it so many times”.

“Meaning?”

“First loves always seem invincible… those insipid fairy tales they feed us growing up”.

“Meaning?” he looked at her, his eyes glossy waiting for an answer.

"Meaning... no matter how hard you love, there will also be that one annoying obstacle”.

“Like immortality?” he asked, dressing back into his seat, breathing in and letting it all out. “Wait, by chance are you dating one too?”

“An immortal?” she asked, a gentle smile in her eyes. “Yes. As a matter of fact, I am”.

“And you’re not worried?” he asked, leaning into her, intrigued more than ever.

“I’m not”, she answered, taking away his empty glass. “I love him now as best as I can”.

“But still, if you could live forever with him…”

“Then I would still love him as best as I can”, she answered. “Because the truth is, he’s an immortal, so I want to give my best… do it the greatest while I can”.

“Even if you can’t be with him forever?”

“Forever is overrated”, she nods with a tiny smile, “but the truth is, I try not to think about the future”.

Alec was appalled, “And why is that?”

Maia filled him a glass of water. “Because he’s immortal”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, while he's a young immortal he has probably seen what I haven’t, and in years he’ll see what I won’t… my point is”, Maia sighed, thinking hard gathering her thoughts, “I try not to ruin the present with a future that’s not even sure”.

Alec finished the glass of water, “You’re probably right”.

“Of course, I am”, she winked with a boastful smile.

“But I can’t forgive him calling me a child”.

“Yes, and for that he’s an asshole”, she furrowed her brow.

“Yes. I am”, Magnus leant against the bar counter, throwing a wink at Maia – after all, that wouldn’t be the first time they’ve met. “I’m really sorry about that, Alexander. I regretted it as soon as I said it”.

And Alec was all too glad, “Apology accepted if you came solely to find me”.

“I did”, Magnus answered, taking Alec’s hand and leading him outside away from the bar. “That, as well as to tell you that technically, that spatula is mine so saving it to remind you by wouldn’t make sense”.

Alec rolled his eyes, trying hard not to smile in this dire situation. “Fine”, he said, “I was being stupid, and anyway… your box is way too small to hold a spatula...unless I were a hobbit”.

“You’re right”, Magnus smiled, patting his left breast pocket. “But I’ve still got that omamori”, he winked at Maia.

And Alec smiled, immediately telling him, - “Apology accepted and of course, I’m also sorry for going on and on about ageing. It must've been tiring”.

Magnus hummed but also smiled, “But I can’t help being happy and grateful about how much you love me and want to be with me”.

So just after Alec mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Maia, he and Magnus left the bar together then stopping in the middle of that back alley lit by neon lights. He then looked Magnus in the eye, slouched forward a bit and fully captured Magnus’s lips before then hugging him like his dear life depended on it, “I do”, he said. “I’m very happy”.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
